


Операция «Мама-кошка»

by Remira



Series: Mercenaries [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Написано поарту.





	

_**Операция «Мохаве»**  
Первое совместное задание проходило в Неваде. После Лев уверял, что у него случилось помутнение рассудка._

* * *

Когда мимо проскочил указатель на Кингмен, Куроо заподозрил неладное. Он бы заподозрил и раньше, но был слишком занят.

Всё шло по накатанной, умыкнуть инфу из-под носа у конкурентов оказалось проще, чем PSP из кармана Кенмы (потому что это было далеко не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд), и финишная прямая уже маячила на горизонте – оставалось дождаться Льва, который должен был подогнать их транспорт к входу казино. Лев подогнал шикарную красную Феррари – чужую шикарную красную Феррари. В другой ситуации Куроо непременно оценил бы сочетание, но сперва его разрывало между «Ты угнал Феррари?!» и «Пусти, я поведу!», а потом по ним открыли огонь, и пришлось запрыгивать на ходу. За каждую царапину на счету малышки Куроо всаживал по пуле из жажды мщения, остальное добавлял по доброте душевной.

В районе Хендерсона им, наконец, удалось стряхнуть хвост. Куроо не стал спрашивать, что сталось с Лэндом, ему было плевать. Куда более привлекательной перспективой казалась возможность просто растечься по сидению и посвятить медитации на пустыню несколько блаженных минут. В городской черте Лев водил так, что впору было вспоминать о русских горках и визжать, как малолетка в первом ряду.

Солнце плавило асфальт, лакированный алый капот и мозги. Девор хотелось бесцеремонно стянуть с плеч и сжечь, но шевелиться не хотелось куда сильнее.

Через несколько миль в какой-то дыре их попытались задержать копы. Куроо не стал доставать пушку и орать по-японски, цитируя фильмы, как любил иногда поразвлечься с Бокуто, – только прикрыл глаза, выдохнул «Жми» и постарался стереть из памяти то чистое и незамутнённое, что отразилось на физиономии Льва. Ему удалось задремать, будучи убаюканным скоростью и странной уверенностью, которую сопляку вроде Льва не полагалось иметь ни по совести, ни по рангу.

А потом он открыл глаза и увидел указатель на Кингмен.

– Это не восточное побережье, – спокойно и с некой долей сонной отстранённости констатировал Куроо.

– Нет, это какая-то пустыня, – беззаботно откликнулся Лев, очевидно, ещё не осознавший всю шаткость своего положения.

Куроо растёр ладонями лицо и подтянулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Это ищете?

Лев перекинул ему ополовиненную бутылку воды, и Куроо малодушно отсрочил расправу ещё на пару минут. Выхлестал большую часть в несколько глотков, затем перевесился через борт и вылил на голову остатки. Жить можно.

– Это Мохаве. Заметь – я не буду спрашивать, почему ты не знаешь, как называется чёртова пустыня, посреди которой, как штык в заднице, торчит чёртов Вегас. Я спрошу, почему я только что видел табличку Кингмена?

– Эм... у вас отличное зрение? Мы достаточно быстро едем...

Куроо скрипнул зубами.

Ладно. Ладно, не страшно, какая разница, из какого аэропорта рвать когти? Куроо достал карту и бросил, не поднимая головы:

– Через Кингмен без остановок, штрафов и фотоснимков. И когда я оторвусь от карты, я хочу, чтобы перед моими глазами снова была панорама из кактусов и безнадёжности. Потом тормозни на первой же заправке.

* * *

Спросить, что случилось, хотелось невыносимо, но от Куроо почти ощутимыми волнами шло тихое раздражение, так что Лев счёл за благо повременить и переключить внимание на дорогу. Тем более что катить было одно удовольствие – Феррари утробно урчала, ластилась под руки и легко слушалась малейшего движения.

Кингмен пролетел незаметно, Лев старался следовать указаниям и не нарушал правила, послушно ждал на светофорах (на одном ему подмигнула хорошенькая девчонка!), легко отслеживал камеры и лавировал в слепых зонах. И смотрел, смотрел, запоминал – Америка была потрясающей, живой, игривой, яркой, Лев смотрел, сколько мог, и всё равно этого казалось болезненно мало. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не поделиться мыслями с Куроо – тот всё ещё сидел, уткнувшись в карту, и нервно теребил мочку уха.

На стоянке он велел заправиться, а сам исчез в магазине, вернувшись через несколько минут со стаканчиком кофе и двумя бумажными пакетами, из которых пахло едой.

Лев обиженно проследил, как Куроо устроил пакеты на заднем сидении и отхлебнул из стаканчика, но спросить ничего не успел.

– Ну и мерзость, – Куроо сделал ещё пару глотков, поморщился, сунул кофе Льву и продолжил, не дав опомниться. – Видишь те холмы? Давай к ним.

Ну конечно! Нужно было сразу сообразить, что они сильно выделяются и лучше лишний раз не светиться – осторожность и профессионализм превыше всего!

Лев затормозил посреди песчаного нигде, и даже какой-то разбитый, насквозь проржавевший фургон в нескольких метрах от обочины выглядел естественной частью пейзажа, будто врос в него.

Куроо выскочил из машины, не дожидаясь полной остановки, потянулся, изгибаясь всем телом, и Лев на секунду завис – до того странно он смотрелся в своём дорогущем, хоть и помятом костюме на фоне обшарпанного корыта, пустыни и голубого неба. Потом у уха щёлкнуло, и Лев дёрнулся, обнаружив Куроо совсем близко, почти нос к носу.

– Ты меня слушаешь? Не отвечай. Выбирайся, устроим разбор полётов.

Он перегнулся через Льва к своему месту, подцепил карту и двинулся к капоту, на ходу бормоча что-то про Диснейленд. Лев побоялся переспрашивать – и так накосячил. Куроо был им недоволен с тех пор, как увидел указатель на Кингмен, это чувствовалось; Лев и так не знал, что и думать, а теперь отвлёкся и не заметил, прослушал – хорош наёмник экстра-класса. А если бы это был враг?

Из машины он вылетел пулей, чуть не наскочив на удивлённо обернувшегося Куроо, извинился, отступил на шаг, низко поклонился и извинился ещё раз, уже как следует. Куроо молчал, и Лев постоял в неудобной позе ещё несколько секунд прежде, чем любопытство победило. Он осторожно вскинул голову: Куроо глядел на него изумлённо округлившимися глазами, затем вдруг накрыл лицо ладонью и захохотал. Лев осторожно улыбнулся в ответ: кажется, что бы ни рассердило Куроо – буря миновала.

Через минуту они уже вдвоём склонились над картой.

– Ладно, полагаю, я тоже виноват – не надо было сваливать на сопляка ориентирование на местности.

– Но я не...

– Кофе с губ утри. Так, где же это... чёртов Кингмен.

– Что не так с Кингменом?

– С Кингменом всё ништяк, если только тебе не нужно на восточное побережье.

– А нам нужно?

– Уже нет. Нас ждёт Финикс.

Лев кинул взгляд на карту, затем обратно на Куроо и просиял:

– Это же здорово! Кингмен по пути в Финикс!

Куроо посмотрел на него как-то странно, в последний раз Лев видел у него такой взгляд, когда в баре какой-то парень из госармии спросил, по какому предписанию в их отряд берут только красавчиков. Куроо тогда тоже поначалу лишь приподнял брови, а потом без предупреждения полез бить морду. В конце драки чувак собирал свои зубы с пола, а Бокуто утаскивал Куроо прочь, удерживая болевым, и при этом хохотал как ненормальный.

Лев на всякий случай перестал улыбаться и прикрыл рот ладонью.

– Всё ведь в порядке?

У Куроо дёрнулся уголок рта, и он кивнул, махнув рукой в сторону сидений.

– Я взял нам пожевать и шмотки. Развлекайся, я пока свяжусь с нашими.

Дважды повторять не пришлось, в костюме было невыносимо жарко, кондиционер в открытом салоне не спасал, и рубашка уже давно пропиталась потом и противно липла к спине. Да и к вопросу поддержания сил Лев относился со всей ответственностью. Правильная и здоровая пища...

– О... а что это?

Куроо кинул на него взгляд через стекло и пожал плечами:

– Без понятия, когда я брал, оно было похоже на буррито. Если не шевелится и не пытается укусить тебя в ответ – ешь и не мешай.

Лев ещё раз скептично посмотрел на подозрительную смесь, завёрнутую в тонкое тесто. Где-то проглядывали овощи, и, в конце концов, он решил, что если бы Куроо хотел от него избавиться, наверняка нашёл бы более эффективный способ, чем отравление.

Буррито оказался удивительно вкусным, а за пару бутылок ещё прохладной воды Лев счёл Куроо достойным почестей бога.

– Я вас люблю, – простонал он, утирая губы. – Хотите?

– Кидай.

Бросок получился слишком высоким, но Куроо легко поймал бутылку в прыжке. Пить не стал, наклонился и снова вылил воду себе на голову, как тогда в машине. Лев решил, что идея не плохая, и провёл влажными ладонями по лицу – дышать будто стало легче.

Во втором пакете он нашёл одежду. Мешковатые брюки, такие же шорты, футболки с яркими принтами. Брюки оказались ему коротки, а вот шорты подошли отлично.

– Микки Маус? Серьёзно?

– Самое то для тебя. Сойдёшь за придурковатого туриста или богатого мальчика.

Маскировка! Потрясающе! Яку не зря говорил, что Куроо – лучший, и Лев должен считать честью возможность учиться у него. Лев и считал – наблюдать за Куроо было чем-то удивительным. Казалось, он знает все ходы их противников наперёд и ничего не упускает из виду, и как он снимал на скорости тех уродов, преследовавших их от казино! А ещё он хорошо относился к самому Льву – подтрунивал и одёргивал, конечно, но Лев тоже мог быть внимательным: Куроо не выпускал его из поля зрения, даже когда делал вид, что игнорирует, и всегда выслушивал – даже если после называл наивным или сопляком.

Лев встал рядом с капотом и бросил ещё один взгляд на Куроо: тот уже скинул пиджак, оставшись в одной рубашке и закатав рукава. Ткань между лопаток просвечивала, намокнув от пота и влажных волос. Неожиданно стало жарче, будто регулятор климата подкрутили ещё на пару градусов, хотя куда уж ещё – они и так в пустыне!

Нужно было занять себя делом.

– Вы договорились о рейсе?

Куроо оторвал взгляд от карты и придирчиво окинул им Льва, задержавшись в районе ног. Лев уловил одобрение и заулыбался:

– Я же говорил: кеды – универсальная штука!

Куроо засмеялся, потом посерьёзнел.

– Не совсем. У нас проблема. Тачку объявили в розыск, отсюда стычка в Боулдер-сити, – он постучал пальцем по карте. – Полицейские волны всё равно что городское радио, так что в Финиксе нас будут ждать. Можем рискнуть и заявиться на вечеринку или двинуться дальше на запад.

– Или мы можем вернуться на восточное побережье.

– Долго и опасно. Мы не возвращаемся туда, откуда только что свалили, к тому же...

– У меня есть вертолёт.

Куроо замолк на середине фразы и посмотрел на Льва так, будто тот только что вынул из кармана гранату. Хотя в какой-то степени так и было. Наверное. Для Куроо. Он демонстративно внимательно огляделся по сторонам, обошёл Льва кругом и уселся на капот, сложив руки на груди.

– Только если ты не прячешь его в трусах, хотя в трусах я тебя тоже видел... – ага! Лев же говорил, что Куроо не спускает с него глаз! – Нет, у тебя определённо нет...

– Ну, не совсем у меня! У моего друга! Мы вместе проходили курсы, он держит вертолётную площадку, катает туристов над Гранд-Каньоном.

– Охо-хо, и мы вернулись к теме Диснейленда. Что, Микки Маус покоя не даёт?

– Но я серьёзно!

– Я тоже. Каньон нам не по пути, если только...

– Он может подобрать нас здесь!

– Хватит меня перебивать!

В голове звякнул тревожный звоночек, велевший притормозить, но Лев не мог, его уже несло на волне восторга от пришедшей идеи, как за рулём Феррари, когда не было времени ни осмотреться, ни спросить, а убрать ногу с газа и вовсе казалось немыслимым.

– Но всё может сработать! Он мне должен, и я ему верю, всё получится!

– «Должен» и «верю» редко уживаются рядом, а у тебя нет гарантий.

– Но у вас тоже их нет! Это ваши слова – в Финиксе нас будут ждать. А возвращения на восток никто ждать не будет, Алекс доставит нас к самому Циско. Это элемент неожиданности!

Лев шагнул ближе, упираясь коленями в бампер между ног Куроо и стараясь казаться как можно более убедительным. Куроо сверлил его взглядом и выглядел скорее раздражённым, чем злым, поэтому Лев не боялся. Из них отличная команда, всё точно получится!

– Проскочить через аэропорт Финикса будет проще.

– И рискованнее!

Куроо вдруг подался вперёд, широко и зубасто ухмыльнулся, разом напомнив опасного и готового к прыжку хищника.

– Я старше.

Лев растерялся.

– А... а у меня ноги длиннее!

Ляпнуть он успел раньше, чем подумать, но было так невыносимо обидно, что на сей раз Куроо ни в какую не желал его слушать! Зато Лев смог выбить его из колеи – он воочию видел, как удивлённо распахиваются глаза Куроо, но потом он снова собрался заговорить, и Лев просто не выдержал.

Рот у Куроо оказался такой же классный, как и он сам. С сухими шершавыми губами, влажным языком и остаточным привкусом дрянного кофе. Лев чуть не застонал от восторга, стиснул пальцы на бёдрах, и в этот момент его как электрошоком тряхнуло от острой боли. Он разжал руки от неожиданности, а в следующую секунду его уже впечатало лицом в капот. Тот был раскалённый и жёгся даже сквозь футболку, а Куроо заломил руку и упёрся коленом в спину, придавливая всем своим весом. Чё-о-орт.

– Вы меня укусили, – озвученная мысль более реальной не казалась, несмотря на острую боль в едва ворочающемся языке. Блин, правда укусил!

– Я тебе сейчас руку сломаю, – невозмутимо отозвался Куроо откуда-то сверху, и усилил нажим. – Это что, нахрен, сейчас было?

– Я... – думай, Лев, думай! – Я был не прав! Этого больше не повторится!

Нажим чуть ослаб.

Окей, Лев понял: целоваться и жаловаться – плохо. Признавать свои ошибки – хорошо. А врать, наверное, тоже плохо? А недоговаривать?

– Я просто хотел помочь, а вы не желали слушать. Я могу доказать, что полезен, если у меня только будет возможность, - давление не исчезало, он помолчал и забормотал себе под нос, не особо рассчитывая на результат. – Здесь так жарко, у меня, видимо, случилось кратковременное помутнение... или что-то типа того.

Лев почувствовал, как чужой вес исчезает, и с сопением поднялся – хватка у Куроо просто чудовищная! нужно обязательно попросить показать этот приём! – и тут же получил лёгкий подзатыльник. Куроо ухмылялся.

– В следующий раз...

– Сломаете мне руку, я понял. Я вообще понятливый.

Последовавший за этим взгляд Лев распознать не смог. Куроо вдруг кинул ему свой КПК и направился к машине. У него получалось одновременно переодеваться, есть и перекладывать оружие, и количество последнего впечатляло. Чего только стоили два ножа, крепившиеся в нательных чехлах к бёдрам.

– А как вы их...

– Если повезёт – никогда не узнаешь, – усмехнулся Куроо, будто прочитав его мысли. – Звони давай своему русскому, и лучше бы плану оказаться рабочим.

Лев просиял.

– Конечно! А как вы поняли, что Алекс...

– Лев. Звони.

– Слушаюсь!

 

**Операция «Рогипнол»**  
_Второе задание, по сути, и заданием-то не являлось, но у Льва не хватило совести даже попытаться сделать вид, что ему вся эта херня не в кайф._

* * *

– Да ты издеваешься, – пробормотал Куроо, выглядывая из-за барной стойки и тут же пригибаясь от выстрелов.

Сверху посыпались осколки стекла вперемешку с брызгами алкоголя; в нос ударило резким запахом.

– Мне очень, очень жаль! – заныл рядом Лев, пытаясь перекричать звон и в то же время не орать на весь бар. – Я действительно не хотел оскорбить его дочь!

– Из всех, из всех грёбаных заведений на грёбаной Окинаве, ты умудрился откопать фамильный склеп гаитян! На Окинаве! Лев, КАК?! Что с тобой, мать твою, не так?

– Я же извинился!

Куроо закатил глаза и перекинул ему свою запасную пушку. Лев казался ходячим источником нелепых фейлов разной степени эпичности, но чего у него было не отнять, так это обучаемости. Например, после Невады он больше не спрашивал – ни зачем Куроо повсюду таскает с собой свои игрушки, ни где именно он их прячет.

Но сопляк всё равно оставался ходячей проблемой!

– Знаешь, в чём разница между твоими извинениями и извинениями того же Бокуто?

– Полагаю, вы сейчас мне расскажите.

Наглая морда. Куроо осклабился.

– А ты выслушаешь и учтёшь. Так вот Бокуто извиняется – и исправляет лажу.

Лев моргнул, на пару секунд задумался и кивнул с самым что ни есть важным видом. Затем пробил стойку с внутренней стороны невесть откуда взявшимся разводным ключом и выстрелил. Один из автоматов захлебнулся, и Куроо мысленно хмыкнул: действительно способный.

– Можешь, когда хочешь. Отвлеки их на пару минут, я сделаю звонок.

Бокуто снял трубку на восьмом гудке, чёртова ленивая сова.

– Не говори, что спишь в такое время.

– Не-е-е, трубу искал. Чего тебе, Тецу? – как по заказу, над головой снова громыхнуло. – Охо, постой, это что у тебя там, выстрелы?!

– Да ты сегодня Капитан Очевидность. Слушай сюда, мы в Нахе, бар... эй, как называется эта дыра?

Куроо специально крикнул погромче и не прогадал: со стороны зала раздалось несколько весьма интересных адресов – на нескольких языках, но явного эротического направления – и название бара.

– «Райское местечко». Можешь себе представить? У меня есть реальный шанс откинуться в райском местечке в окружении экзотических животных и клубах травки, да я, блядь, счастливчик!

– Уо-о-о, ну вот вечно тебе везёт, а! Но, эй, а от меня-то ты чего хочешь?

– Пришли сюда кого-нибудь. Мы справимся, но не люблю оставлять долги.

– А, может, попробуешь... что-нибудь новое? Ну, не знаю, договориться? Мне сейчас немного не до того.

На мгновение показалось, что Куроо ослышался. Он неверяще посмотрел на телефон, будто тот лично предал его, и рявкнул, уже не сдерживаясь:

– Бокуто, ты прикалываешься? Это грёбаные гаитяне, какие к чертям переговоры?! Натрави на них копов и дело с концом!

– Но я сейчас правда занят! О-о-очень! Каждая секунда этого разговора... – и тут Бокуто застонал.

Куроо мог на полном серьёзе представить, как бы у него сейчас шерсть встала дыбом, будь он в самом деле котом. В трубку так зашипел вполне натурально:

– Не смей мне говорить, что ты там...

– Здравствуй, Куроо.

– Акааши!

– Мы сейчас заняты. Всего доброго, передавай Льву привет.

И звонок оборвался.

– Сукин ты сын!

Куроо скорчил рожу телефону, торопливо убрал его в карман и швырнул в дальнюю стену валявшийся рядом стакан.

– У вас приступ гетероагрессии? Что сказал Бокуто?

Лев нарисовался совсем рядом, захочешь – не сотрёшь. Куроо отпихнул его лицо ладонью.

– Умными словами будешь сыпать при ублюдке Акааши, он их любит. Скольких снял?

– Троих. Патроны закончились, – Куроо заворчал, выглядывая в пробитую Львом дыру и осматривая поле действий, а тот продолжил. – И... Куроо, мне, кажется, немного дурно...

– Полагаешь, мне охуенно? Я хотел расслабиться, а ты развязал межнациональный конфликт! Не мог просто трахнуть её, как девчонка того хотела?

– Но это грубо! И я не хотел... тогда не хотел.

Лев как-то нехорошо замолк, и Куроо бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Выглядел он и впрямь неважно: покрасневший, на лбу испарина, дыхание учащённое. Пассивно накуриться что ли успел? Да ну, фигня.

– Что ты пил?

– Я...

– Девчонка тебе что-нибудь наливала?

– Да, она...

Последовавшая тирада, кажется, впечатлила даже гаитян. Пора было заканчивать с этими реверансами.

* * *

В номер первой попавшейся ночлежки Куроо Льва буквально впихнул. Своя гостиница привлекала куда сильнее, но в дыре, в которую их затащил Лев, таксисты не водились как вид, а сам Лев вис на нём двухметровой мартышкой и всё время норовил облапать за задницу.

– Я задолжал тебе много, мно-о-ого хороших хуков.

Лев часто закивал, а в следующее мгновение воздух из груди Куроо выбило напрочь. Лев прижимал его к двери, торопливо шарил ладонями под футболкой и счастливо вздыхал на ухо, не забывая облизывать то с возмутительно пошлыми и одновременно сладкими звуками. Как ребёнок, ну блин. Терпение испарялось обратно пропорционально температуре в комнате, Куроо досчитал до пяти и заломил придурку руку.

Ухо горело, Куроо раздражённо цокнул и прижал к нему ладонь, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Засранец, мозгов по нулям, а интуиции – закачаешься. Всё равно что ниже пояса бить.

– Что я говорил про «следующий раз»?

Лев замер, перестав ныть и пытаться найти позу, в которой бы его плечо не грозило вывернуться из сустава.

– Что сломаете мне руку.

– Умница. А ты мне что сказал?

– Что следующего раза не будет.

– Вообще красавчик. И что мы имеем?

– Но я же не лез целоваться!

Куроо застыл, не зная, то ли ему плакать, то ли смеяться. Офигеть, и какими-никакими мозгами природа всё же не обделила, далеко пойдёт.

Он ослабил захват, и Лев, почувствовав, осторожно вывернулся, остановившись напротив. Замереть у него полностью не получалось, руки заметно подрагивали, глаза шалые, и ногами переступал, разве что не приплясывал. Наверняка Рогипнол или ещё какая дрянь, ничего, переживёт. Главное, чтоб и Куроо пережил – терпеть детское тисканье в его планы не входило, но и вырубать парня было жалко. Шлюху ему, может, заказать? А уж расплатиться после Куроо его заставит.

– Вы мне нравитесь, – подал голос Лев, подкрепляя заявление обезоруживающей честностью. И упал задницей на кровать, как на заказ – широкую.

Блядь, Куроо же просил номер на двоих, хотя сам идиот – о чём ещё мог подумать мужик за стойкой, глядя на медленно закипающего Куроо и лезущего обжиматься Льва?

– А мне нравится убивать людей, улавливаешь?

– Хотите, подарю вам винтовку?

– Хочу. Из неё же тебя и пристрелю.

Лев надулся, стянул мокасины, наступив на пятки, и залез на кровать с ногами, обиженно сверкая оттуда глазами. Шпала здоровая, а всё туда же. Куроо сжалился:

– Могу вызвать тебе девчонку и покурить снаружи, – Лев молча покачал головой и закусил губу, отведя взгляд в сторону. Это ещё что за блядский цирк? – Тогда подрочи или посчитай баранов, их у тебя в голове должно набраться с лихвой, я не знаю. Но я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться!

За скорость, с которой Лев оказался рядом, на тренировке Куроо поставил бы ему высший балл, но в дешёвом номере мотеля, когда контроля в этом дурном теле не было ни на грамм, а сам Куроо порядком умотался за день – такая скорость почти пугала. Лев упёрся руками в дверь по бокам от его головы и с нелепой торжественностью объявил:

– Тогда подрочите вы мне. Мне хватит, правда.

И – о, да, правда – Куроо бы врезал ему, не замахиваясь, если б в этот момент в глазах Льва пьяное возбуждение не уступило место серьёзному обещанию.

Охо. Охо-хо-о, он ещё об этом пожалеет. А если не пожалеет, то Дайчи сделает так, что Куроо пожалеет, что не пожалел.

– На моих условиях, – Лев просиял и торопливо кивнул. – Твоя роль – лежать, изо всех сил стараться делать вид, что тебе это так же не в радость, как мне, и не дёргаться, – снова кивок. – Дёрнешься – вырублю и буду спать спокойно.

Лев кивнул ещё несколько раз и сгрёб его за задницу на руки, и лишь годы закалённой службы позволили Куроо сдержаться и не взвизгнуть позорно от неожиданности.

У кровати они оказались в несколько шагов, завалились вместе, и Лев снова полез облизывать шею, уверено продвигаясь к ушам. Куроо его опередил, цапнув за кончик и бесцеремонно оттягивая от себя.

– На моих условиях, – кивок. – Отлично. Снял штаны, залез на койку.

– А вы?

– А я постою, блядь. Живее.

Раздевался Лев вдвое быстрее, чем одевался на норматив. Куроо промолчал, что под штанами понимал исключительно штаны – что толку? На язык лезли сплошные чертыханья – в сторону неосмотрительного сопляка, в сторону дуры, не способной адекватно воспринять отказ, в сторону гаитян с их баром у чёрта на рогах, даже портье с двойной кроватью приласкать не забыл. Ну, и себя заодно, что уж тут.

Куроо вздохнул и залез на кровать (гриндерсы оставил из чистой вредности), устраиваясь между ног Льва. Краска на скулах и особенно одно алеющее ухо ярко контрастировали со светлыми, влажно липшими к вискам волосами. Взгляд двинулся вниз: испарина блестела и на груди, соски затвердели, напряжённые мышцы пресса, ещё ниже, чёрт. Куроо широко облизал ладонь, скользнул языком по пальцам и скептически посмотрел на руку, будто та была не его.

– А можете сделать так ещё раз?

– Не наглей.

К чёрту реверансы, ага. Быстрей начнут, быстрей кончат.

Куроо положил одну руку на бедро, отводя то в сторону и мягко поглаживая горячую кожу, другую опустил на член, сжал, тоже погладил, приноравливаясь. Реакция себя ждать не заставила: Лев мелко дрожал, почти вибрировал, шумно хватал ртом воздух через раз и жмурился от удовольствия. А вот руки, кажется, тянул, куда не следовало. Куроо предупреждающе сжал кулак, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Лев распахнул глаза, натыкаясь на его предупреждающий взгляд, сглотнул, нервно облизнул губы.

– Куда... куда мне деть руки?

– Куда хочешь, только от волос держи подальше.

– Не любите?..

– По статусу не положено.

Лев опустил руки на его колени.

Пока Куроо вспоминал участников матчей старшей волейбольной лиги и пальцами скользил по выступающим венам и нежной коже, Лев ни на секунду не прекращал гладить его колени сквозь плотную ткань хаки, царапал и всё пытался достать выше, только не дотягивался. Это и чёртовы тихие стоны ни в какую не давали сосредоточиться и вспомнить тренера сборной, победившей в две тысячи третьем. И дрожащие бёдра вкупе с уже чужими шатающимися из стороны в сторону коленями – тоже очень мешали.

Куроо разочарованно выругался вслух и прикрыл глаза. Ошибка! Рывок он почувствовал раньше, чем осознал, а очнувшись, обнаружил перед глазами влажно блестящее плечо. Сориентироваться он просто не успел, Лев таки добрался до его ушей, мелкий внимательный засранец. Прижался губами к одному, нежно помассировал мочку другого, перекатывая между пальцами гвоздик, забормотал что-то успокаивающее, и Куроо рассмеялся бы, если б уже не поплыл, не уткнулся обратно в любезно подставленное плечо, от которого отчётливо пахло потом, баром и возбуждением.

– Не останавливайтесь... пожалуйста... можно я?..

По крайней мере, на то, чтоб отпихнуть чужую руку, Куроо ещё хватило. Самообладание корчилось в судорогах между необходимостью всё закончить и желанием урвать ещё ласки. Везло невероятно – корчило не только его, Лев тоже извивался под Куроо всем телом, требовательно вскидывая бёдра и стараясь увеличить контакт, потереться.

Куроо стиснул зубы и рывком поднялся, нависая сверху, прижал свободной рукой и взглядом к постели и жёстко двинул кулаком по члену, заставляя кончить в несколько движений.

Дожидаться, пока Лев оклемается, он не стал, выхватил телефон, раздеваясь на ходу. Хвала высшим силам – дверь в ванную запиралась.

– Что случилось? – Дайчи, как обычно, был сама прямота.

– Лев случился. И гаитяне. Неважно, долгая история, а я тут весь в растрёпанных чувствах, так что, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я полноценно изменил тебе с обдолбавшимся малолеткой, в твоих интересах убедить меня ограничиться исключительно своей правой рукой. 

 

**Операция «Филиппинский шторм»**  
_Под конец третьего задания Дайчи засосал его на глазах у Льва, и Куроо со всей немногой присущей ему наивностью понадеялся, что хоть это чему-нибудь придурка научит._

* * *

План казался идеальным. Точно отработанный, до мелочей просчитанный, с тремя вариантами отхода, один из которых включал в себя угон вертолёта с соседней виллы. Куроо такие планы ненавидел, как нутром чуял – обязательно что-то сорвётся из-за какой-нибудь херни типа проползшей по датчику движения игуаны.

Игуан не было, был Лев. Они же не на Кубе.

От воспоминаний о знойном солнце, резком говоре и развесёлой экскурсии по Гуантанамо противно заныли рёбра. Куроо мотнул головой, сосредотачиваясь. Никакого солнца. Филиппины, ночь и набирающий силу ливень. Чёртов Лев.

Куроо сдвинул створки жалюзи, оценивая обстановку. Из-за шторма охрана стягивалась к самой вилле, рассредоточиваясь по внутреннему периметру и отрезая первый и второй пути отхода. Про девочек в бикини и вертолёт Куроо забыл думать ещё четверть часа назад, когда стало ясно, что Лев облажался с прогнозом погоды. Сейчас бы как нельзя более кстати пришлось прикрытие в виде хорошего снайпера, но при расчёте они все сошлись на том, что навыки связиста в этой операции полезнее, и им достался Савамура. Тот мог снять движущуюся цель с трёхсот метров, но не в условиях дождя и шквального ветра.

– Я насчитал у южного входа восьмерых. У восточного трое, но к ним сейчас стекается наружка. Что мы будем делать?

Лев появился слева, прижался к стене по другую сторону окна, глядя тревожно и виновато. Куроо не собирался его успокаивать, Куроо собирался как следует размяться с местными отморозками, а потом, когда они выберутся, надрать Льву задницу, чтоб неповадно было забывать про Гугл.

– Импровизировать.

* * *

За спиной отчётливо не хватало интуитивного присутствия Бокуто, но Лев держался молодцом, снимая дальние цели, пока Куроо загнанным волком метался в узкой галерее между тремя противниками.

Провести болевой, ударить рукоятью опустошённого Глока в висок, подкрадывающемуся сзади уроду – локтем в солнечное, метнуться к третьему, ботинком в нос, вернуться, увернуться, повторить, выбить коленную чашечку, выбить из руки нож, всадить в горло, развернуться, обманный, намеренно пропустить удар по корпусу, удержать руку, сломать шею. Перезарядить обойму. Профит.

Куроо любил свою работу и не любил оказываться в западне.

– Потрясно, – выдохнул по комму Лев, и не успел Куроо его осадить, как сквозь помехи прорвался напряжённый голос Дайчи.

– Безумная кошатница вызывает Маму-кошку, слышишь меня?

Куроо скрипнул зубами, в очередной раз за вечер обещая жестоко отомстить Кенме, решившему, что их сборка команды – отличный повод для шуток на избитую тему.

– Говори.

– Получилось. По команде дам связь по открытому каналу, Агинальдо тебя услышат.

Первая хорошая новость. Из-за шторма связь крылась к чертям собачьим, легко было допустить ошибку и влезть на чужой канал. Сливать дезинформацию – это почти так же весело, как дразнить Цукишиму.

– Красавчик. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?

– У тебя есть шанс поделиться этим чувством с общественностью, не зря же все мы здесь сегодня собрались.

Куроо слышал чужую ухмылку сквозь шум помех, но когда заговорил сам – в интонациях остались только злость и страх.

* * *

Охрана повелась на перехваченный сигнал, решив, что они будут отступать через море, хотя для этого следовало быть полными психами – территория виллы обрывалась крутым спуском, упиравшимся в каменные глыбы и волнорезы, и это если забыть про шторм. Как вообще можно было на такое купиться?

С другой стороны – Лев нашёл базуку, и Куроо не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии разъебать обзорную беседку, чтобы убедить оппонентов в серьёзности своих намерений. Благодаря этому незатейливому отвлекающему манёвру у них появилось время угнать тачку. Вынесенные главные ворота стали завершающим и приятным аккордом пребывания в гостях у Агинальдо, но не на Филиппинах.

– А я думал, вы специализируетесь на бесшумном и незаметном проникновении, – пробормотал Лев, восхищённо глядя на быстро скрывающиеся за дождём разрушения.

– Бесшумно и незаметно трахаются в кладовке, когда снаружи совершается сделка по продаже оружия. А когда в тебя тычут пушками, лучше нападать, а не защищаться.

Отслеживать реакцию на свои слова Куроо не стал, вид в зеркале заднего вида его тоже занимал куда больше. В лучшем случае у них минута форы до появления хвоста, которой едва хватит на программу-минимум. Прорваться с боем без потерь не удалось – Куроо оставил свой любимый нож в чьём-то бедре, и на этом фоне вывихнутое плечо и ожог от огнестрела казались сущей мелочью.

– Надеюсь, ты умеешь вправлять вывихи.

Лев развернулся к нему, и Куроо раздражённо зачесал мокрые волосы назад, чтобы видеть его, не крутя головой.

– Правое. И не тормози.

Мышцы заныли под осторожными, прощупывающими касаниями. Куроо успел отметить торопливый кивок, а в следующее мгновение плечо дёрнуло острой горячей болью. Чероки вильнул в сторону, стёсывая крыло о скалу, и ещё несколько ценных секунд пришлось потратить на попытку вернуть голос.

– Сейчас будет короткий участок лесополосы, я сброшу скорость, ты выпрыгнешь.

– Что?!

– Нет времени, – Куроо с трудом отцепил побелевшие пальцы от руля, вытащил флешку в защитном чехле и, не глядя, перекинул Льву, игнорируя последовавший поток чертыханий. – Я их отвлеку, грёбанная Кошатница тебя подберёт, утрёт сопли и напоит молоком. Понял?

Лев молчал, и Куроо щёлкнул пальцами у его уха.

– Понял?!

– Так точно.

Куроо бросил на него взгляд: Лев сидел, намертво вцепившись в свою винтовку, белый, как полотно, и мокрый насквозь. И во все глаза таращился на Куроо. Третье задание в поле, ну да.

– Хочешь, чтобы по возвращении я устроил тебе выволочку за замедленную реакцию на команды старшего?

– Хочу, чтобы вы вернулись, – неожиданно серьёзно кивнул Лев и всё-таки взял себя в руки – Куроо по изменившемуся лицу видел.

Впереди мелькнули деревья, и обрыв по правую сторону дороги выровнялся достаточно, чтоб в случае прыжка шансы свернуть себе шею снизились с сотки до приемлемого уровня.

– Пошёл! – рявкнул Куроо, и когда Лев, махнув ему на прощанье, прыгнул, вдавил педаль газа в пол. – Ну, и кто здесь мамочка, чёртов сопляк...

Хотелось выругаться и выговориться, но на рефлексии времени не оставалось. Пульсирующая в плече тупая боль не так доставала, как заливающая глаза вода, ветер и поганая видимость. Ему повезёт, если находящиеся на службе у Агинальдо черепахи нагонят его прежде, чем он не впишется в очередной вираж.

– Мама-кошка, где ты?

– О-хо-хо, мне больно говорить это, но ты не совсем вовремя...

Признаваться самому себе, что это правда, было ещё больнее, но именно в этот момент за шумом дождя Куроо расслышал визг шин по мокрому асфальту.

– Куроо!

– Не сейчас, у меня хвост. Ты подобрал моего ребёнка?

– Лев не с тобой?!

– Я его выкинул, он много ныл и хотел домой. Я тоже хочу, так что подбери животное и дуй к перевалу по объездной. Надеюсь, ему хватило ума включить GPS, – Куроо помолчал, напряжённо всматриваясь в чёрную извилистую ленту дороги впереди и вспоминая карту. На секунду показалось, что услышал крики позади, потом казаться перестало. – Мне пора. Расчётное время полчаса.

– Не смей опаздывать, – командным тоном раздалось в наушнике, и связь отключилась.

Куроо не смог сдержать ухмылки.

– Когда я тебя подводил? – пробормотал он, пригибаясь от чиркнувшей по раме пули.

* * *

Не помня себя от счастья, что влетел в скалу (шансы на выживание процентов двадцать), а не слетел с обрыва (шансы уверенно стремятся к нулю), Куроо выбрался из перевёрнутого Чероки, оттолкнулся ногами от покорёженного крыла и распластался на асфальте, хватая ртом воздух вперемешку с водой. Живой. Всё ещё готовый драться и убивать, только если урвёт секунду перевести дух и... и, может быть, чуть больше секунды. Проклятые открытые кузова. Похоже, он разбил себе спину, и едва чувствовал правую руку, но голова оставалась на удивление ясной. Спасибо и на том.

Последняя четверть часа слилась в одну пренеприятную мешанину скорости, адреналина и истошного визга тормозов. Он стряхнул две тачки – одной прострелил колесо, в другой снял водителя, – а мудак из третьей, в конце концов, достал его, протаранив машину. Та пошла юзом и... Если закрыть глаза, можно увидеть повтор промелькнувших перед глазами девяти жизней и разочарованное лицо Дайчи.

Ну нет уж.

В ушах до сих пор звенело, может быть, поэтому Куроо не услышал шагов; понял, что больше не один, только когда над головой щёлкнул предохранитель. Молниеносно достать из набедренной кобуры Глок он успел, а прицелиться – уже нет, пушку выбило ударом ноги, а следующий пришёлся уже по рёбрам. Сил достало только на то, чтоб перекатиться на бок и сгруппироваться, защищая голову и живот от посыпавшихся ударов. Спину прошило жгучей волной. Куроо терпел и отрешённо размышлял, какие у него перспективы. Грела мысль о том, как было бы здорово, если б ублюдков пришибло какой-нибудь пальмой, принесённой ураганом, но их учили не надеяться на слепой случай, тем более такой нелепый. Их учили доверять напарникам.

К тому же, шторм стал стихать, а может, ему лишь казалось – внешний мир затирался, отходил на второй план.

Когда его вздёрнули вверх и швырнули на колени, Куроо уже почти решил помахать белым флагом и любезно сообщить, что с программой убеждения можно заканчивать – он готов к переговорам. Не пустили же ему пулю в лоб сразу?

Куроо прищурился, пользуясь возможностью лучше рассмотреть парламентёров: двое позади из шушеры, а любителя помахать ногами он узнал по фотке из досье – Джозеф Рамос, начальник службы охраны, контрактник с младенчества. Что ж, хоть кто-то в этой дыре ел свой хлеб не зазря.

Молчание прервал кто-то из задних – пропел насмешливо на филиппино с каким-то ужасным диалектом, и его поддержали смешками. Рамос передал свой ПП, и в лоб Куроо упёрлась его собственная пушка. А потом в наушнике коротко зашипели и смолкли помехи. Звук оказался таким классным, что Куроо не стал сдерживать злую ухмылку. Близко.

– Интересно, – на хорошем английском протянул Рамос, казалось, действительно позабавленный, – твои мозги в сантиметре от пули, а ты улыбаешься. Почему?

Куроо постарался в угоду ему улыбнуться ещё паскудней.

– Потому что смотрю я на тебя и вижу труп. Такой же, какие я оставил на пороге твоего босса.

– И ты лично извинишься перед ним за это.

Голос у Рамоса был глубокий, проникновенный. Возбуждающий. Куроо бы заслушался, если бы не устал как собака.

– А сейчас ты сказал, что не собираешься меня убивать, что делает твой ствол у моих мозгов бессмысленной и смехотворной угрозой. Правда, Джо, – можно я буду звать тебя Джо? – имейся у тебя хоть капля ума или инстинкта самосохранения, ты бы уже спустил курок, не задумываясь, – Рамос тяжело молчал, и Куроо решил, что самое время подлить ещё масла в огонь. Провокация и веселье исчезли из голоса и взгляда, как не бывало. – Потому что иначе я прирежу тебя как шваль и, поверь, глазом не моргну.

К чести Рамоса, тот даже не переменился в лице, но хищно раздувавшиеся ноздри выдавали ярость с потрохами.

Холодное дуло у его лба дрогнуло и двинулось вниз, к переносице, носу, пока не упёрлось в губы. Куроо не стал отстраняться и дёргаться, когда пальцы жёстко стиснули скулы, и давили, пока он не открыл рот. Ствол оцарапал нёбо, оставил на языке горький привкус металла и пороха. Рамос развернул его плашмя, почти вытащил и снова сунул чуть ли не до курка. Опустился на одно колено – всё ещё злой, но не способный скрыть удовольствие от разыгрываемого спектакля.

– Теперь ты молчишь и не ухмыляешься. Угроза перестала быть смехотворной?

На самом деле Куроо его понимал – сложно сдержать торжество от победы над сильным противником, но сам он смотрел на Рамоса и действительно видел лишь труп. Пока ещё говорящий и двигающийся, но труп с того момента, как он решил пойти на диалог вместо того, чтоб с безопасного расстояния пустить пулю в бензобак.

Так что два выстрела с промежутком в миллисекунду не стали для него неожиданностью. А потеря концентрации даже на мгновение оказалась последней ошибкой для самого Рамоса. Куроо не стал дожидаться, пока до него дойдёт, и говорить «Я же предупреждал» тоже не стал.

Меньше, чем через пару минут кавалерия уже была рядом. Джип (хвала богам – крытый!) вылетел из-за скалы, взрыкнув мотором и ослепив фарами. Вид у выскочившего из него Дайчи был весьма грозный, так что Куроо поспешно повалился на спину и простонал:

– Я виноват, но лежачих и котов не бьют!

Дайчи, похоже, это раскаяние не смягчило.

– «Смотрю я на тебя и вижу труп»?! «Уже спустил бы курок»?! Ты, чтоб тебя, совсем рехнулся?! – он замер над Куроо статуей Немезиды, в явной растерянности – то ли добить, то ли броситься на колени и разрыдаться. – Куроо, мать твою!

Ладно, может быть, с «разрыдаться» Куроо переборщил. Надо было его как-нибудь успокоить, потому что облегчение затапливало, не смотря на их шаткое положение, а вслед за ним приходил откат и выветривался адреналин.

– Эй. Я слышал сигнальные помехи и знал, что вы рядом. Должно же мне сегодня было повезти хоть в чём-то? – он помолчал, потом приоткрыл глаза и ободряюще подмигнул. – И я был не прав. Нет таких слов, как я рад тебя видеть.

Дайчи смерил его тяжёлым взглядом:

– Куроо, не было никаких сигналов. Я включил связь в одностороннем порядке, чтобы не выдать нас, но... ты кретин.

О... Ну, как Куроо и сказал – удача ему задолжала. Вера в светлое, мать её.

Дайчи не стал продолжать, всё-таки опустился рядом и дёрнул на себя, ввязывая в жёсткий и пропитанный собственничеством поцелуй. Будто знал и видел, и пытался стереть с языка эфемерный металлический вкус. Наверняка знал и наверняка видел - они же из винтовок сняли тех двоих. Куроо позволил себе отключить мозг и насладиться знакомым теплом несколько секунд прежде, чем аварийная система забила тревогу, и пришлось возвращаться в реальность. Картинно стонать, жаловаться на разбитую спину, ушибленную руку, царапины и мокрые шмотки, пока Дайчи волок его к тачке, а Лев зачищал место аварии.

Куроо замер, осматривая неудачный участок трассы, попросил у Дайчи винтовку и махнул Льву убираться оттуда. Он всё же не смог сдержаться и не разнести обоим Чероки бензобаки.

– Это было обязательно? – спросил Лев, обернувшись назад и навевая лёгкое дежа вю.

– Нападать, а не защищаться, парень, – пробормотал Куроо, сползая по сидению и лениво глядя на стихающую за стеклом непогоду.

* * *

_...Куроо со всей немногой присущей ему наивностью понадеялся, что хоть это чему-нибудь придурка научит. И на всякий случай попросил приписать Льва к Кенме. В конце концов, Куроо обещал, что роль Мамы-кошки тому ещё аукнется..._


End file.
